


The Edge of Darkness, Time, and Space

by abconley16



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abconley16/pseuds/abconley16
Summary: Zari and Jonah are involved but is she ready to commit?





	1. You Should Be Loving Someone

Zari was on fire. Her body was burning at every touch of Jonah’s hands and lips. A thin layer of sweat covered her flushed body as calloused hands wandered it. Oh those lips and that mouth. Hex sure knew how to use them to set her on fire with need and passion. His lips trailed across her hipbone teasing her with faint swipes of his tongue. They’d been naked and rolling around in his bed for almost an entire day but somehow she was turned on again. 

“If you keep that up we’ll never leave this bed again Hex.” Zari moaned as his mouth found the inside of her thighs. The scruff of his unkempt five o’clock shadow tickled the skin of her thigh. 

“Darling you are welcome to leave at any time.” Hex said with a smirk before circling her clit with his tongue. 

Zari’s back arched up off of the sheets as Hex’s lips found her clit again and began to suck gently. The muscles in her legs and back were on fire from the strain of the day’s activities, but the orgasm building in her lower belly swept away all other feeling. A rush of heat wracked the totem bearer’s body as arousal flooded the bed underneath her and stained the sheets. Jonah growled as Zari cried out his name as she climaxed. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for while after that one.” Zari gasped, pulling Hex up by his shoulders to lay on her chest. 

“Then don’t.” Jonah said lightly, propping himself up to gaze into her eyes. 

The deep blue of his eyes caught her own as the two drank each other in. They were both a mess from the marathon sex with their wild hair and sweaty bodies. Zari could only stare at the way Hex was looking at her like she hung the moon. The cowboy had seemed so stoic and mysterious when they first met. Now she knew Jonah not just Hex the Sheriff. Jonah was gentle and respectful in ways she’d never expected. 

“I have to go back to the ship. The team will notice I’m gone soon. Besides, I got you a little something.” Zari replied, rolling out from under Jonah to reach her discarded jeans. She fished around in the pocket before her hand found the small Time courier and presented it to the clueless gunslinger. 

“I am afraid I do not know what this is.” 

“It’s a courier. You can wear it on your wrist and press the blue button to come to my room on the ship. It’s like a key for the door of time and space. The button unlocks time so you can come in anywhere and any time you program it to.” Zari said with a laugh. 

“And I will be on that ship of yours every time?” 

“Yeah I programmed the courier to use Gideon’s location services so you’ll always come to the ship. My room actually.”

“You know Ms. Tomaz a fellow like me might get the impression that you are sweet on me.” Hex said with a grin as she slipped the device on his wrist. 

“Well Mr. Hex a fellow like you should know that I don’t spend all day in bed with just anyone.” Zari said impersonating his thick accent and wrapping her legs around his back. 

“I suppose this means we still have time. After all I can now get you back at the press of a button.” 

Zari moaned as their lips crashed together in a fury. Hex’s hands explored her chest slowly before they made their way to her hips. In a flash, Hex pulled her down until she could feel his dick hard and ready brushing her entrance. She could feel herself becoming wetter under the soft touch of him and bit her lip in agony. She was so turned on now that it burned and ached between her legs. 

She lifted up off the bed with a jerk of her body and wrapped her right hand around his member. Her left hand found his shoulder and dug in for support as she pulled herself into Hex’s lap and inserted his cock into herself. Jonah’s hands pulled her closer until her chest was touching his and his hips began to roll into her body. 

The rhythm of their bodies sped up as their thrusts fell in line with the beating of her heart. Zari moaned into his mouth before capturing his lips with hers. The soft sound of skin slapping against skin and muttered moans filled the room around them. The familiar rush of heat in her lower washed over Zari as her orgasm exploded. Feeling the flutter of her walls around his cock, Hex tipped the head even further into her. 

Before she knew what was happening, Hex lifted her completely off of his dick before slamming her down. The connecting of his member with the edge of her cervix pushed him to the edge. Cum splashed into the tip of the condom Zari had supplied him with and they collapsed back onto the bed in a sweaty heap. 

“So now that I have a time key of my own you will not have to sneak away from your team to see me.” Hex said sleepily. “I hope you will consider allowing me to be your beau. I know I do not know of the world you come from but I would like to know more about you.” 

Zari’s chest tightened as she listened for the man’s breathing to even out indicating he was asleep. She liked him. She really liked him but anything more than a hookup or two was out of the question. Time traveling would always be between them. She couldn’t give up the job or the team until they had found a way to save her brother. There was no way she and Hex could make it work with literal decades between them. 

The stir of anxiety building in her head only grew as she laid in Jonah’s bed listening to him breath softly. Slowly, she pulled herself out from under him and fumbled into her clothes as quietly as possible. She couldn’t face him now. It would be too much. She had been drawn to him like a set of magnets but hadn’t meant for it to be serious. They weren’t Sara and Ava. 

She and Hex had places in time that couldn’t be ignored or distorted. Hell that hadn’t worked out for Nate and Amaya who loved each other fiercely and honestly. There was no way it could work for her, she thought as she pulled on her clothes. Zari opened her courier before taking one last glance at the sleeping man. No there’s no way it could be, she reasoned as she stepped into her room.


	2. 20 Dollar Nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I didn’t feel like the original chapter had enough of the secondary storyline.

Zari was upset and she didn’t know why. Hex was a great guy but she just couldn’t help her uneasiness. She was from the future while he was stuck in the Wild West. They could never be a real couple. She wouldn’t be able to to have an actually life with him. If Amaya and Nate’s struggles had taught her anything, it was that fate couldn’t be changed. 

“Ms. Tomaz” 

“Yes Gideon. I used your programmable reasonses as you asked. Sara came by about an hour ago and I think she suspects something is wrong. Other than Captain Lance the only others to come by were Amaya and Mick.” Gideon announced. 

Zari had snuck in a secret program on Gideon’s motherboard after the Groundhog Day incident that allowed her to manipulate Gideon’s abilities. Her visit to Hex’s place was the first time she had tried out the program. Any time one of the Legends approached her bedroom door, Gideon activated a voice app that created simple responses in Zari’s voice in a matter of seconds. The application had thousands of responses available in Zari’s voice so no one would know she was gone. It was her greatest work aside from the time couriers she’d replicated from Ava’s. 

“Thank you Gideon you may deactivate the program now.” Zari responded as she gathered clothes for a shower. 

She needed to wash away the smell of sex and Jonah and relax before she subjected herself to the team. She found an old pair of jeans and a stained t-shirt and headed for the bathroom she shared with Sara and Amaya down the hall. Zari peeked around the hallway as her door opened, hoping to avoid running into anyone until after she cleaned up. “Walks of shame” weren’t a big deal to her but she didn’t feel like talking about Hex just yet. 

Zari managed to make the two minute walk to the bathroom without anyone finding her. She pulled a towel out of the cabinet and undressed in a haze. Hex was a great guy but damn she just needed fun for now. She was traveling around time fighting off people and things with crazy powers for a living. An unhappy boyfriend wasn’t something she needed to add to her plate. 

The hot water burned her skin as she settled under the shower head and began washing her hair. Her fingers ran through the long strands and reminded her of Jonah’s hands doing the same as they fucked. Ugh she was a mess, she thought as she rinsed the soap from her scalp. Lathering up sure as hell didn’t help her thoughts of Hex. As she washed her body, she thought about how it would feel if Hex’s hands were washing her skin. 

There was an intense attraction between her and Hex that she couldn’t deny. He was sexy as hell and chivalrous in a way that surprised her. Zari had had her fair share of run ins with men that didn’t want to accept she was more than just a fragile woman. Hex was different. The man was the first to admit that Sara had saved his ass more than once and could do so again if need be. And damn those eyes of his were dreamy, she thought aimlessly as she turned off the shower. 

“Here you go.” Sara’s voice called out of nowhere as a towel was tossed over the shower door. 

“Umm thank you. Can I help you?” Zari asked awkwardly as she wrapped the towel around her waist. 

“Yeah we need you on the bridge. That program thing of yours found some interesting loopholes.” Sara explained as Zari climbed out of the shower. 

“Got it just give me a few to get dressed.” Zari said watching Sara give her a suspicious once over. 

Sara’s trademark smirk was evident as the former assassin turned to leave. Once she was alone again, Zari pulled on her underwear before yanking on an old sweater and jeans. Her dark hair was still wet so she pulled it into a topknot. The team was waiting on her when she got to the bridge. Sara jumped right in to her debrief as Zari took her place next to Mick. 

“Okay guys as you know Zari created a computer program that tracks anachronisms to find loopholes we can use to our advantage.” Sara explained. “The program sent out a message through Gideon’s alert system this morning. Mallus’ escape route let some pretty nasty stuff through that we need to find and take care of immediately.” 

“There’s like four of those things running loose. How are we supposed to track and eliminate all of these in time?” Nate asked with a chuckle. 

“Mick you’ll work with Barry and his team to stop Amon from destroying the Declaration of Independence. Nate and Ray you’re on Hitler in nineteen twenty Detroit with Oliver and John. Wally you and Constantine will be hunting down Shax with Ava and Gary.” Sara finished. 

“Wait what about you, Amaya, and Zari?” Mick growled. 

“Zari, Amaya, and I are going to hang back for now. We need Zari to run her program and Amaya and I will be on standby if any of you need backup.” Sara explained.

“We’re stretched pretty thin right now. I’m going to try and reach the other totem bearers in Zambezi. If they’re ready to harness the power of the totems then they will join you all in the field.” Amaya said eying grumpy Mick. 

“Okay Nate you and Ray take the jump ship and drop Mick off with Barry on your way to meet Oliver. Wally there’s a time courier waiting on you in your room. If you break it Ava’s going to break you. Now get going we have a world to save.” Sara ordered as the team dispersed. 

Zari found her way into Sara’s office to check the anachronism program with a couple of shadows. Sara and Amaya kept looking at each other and giggling like twelve year olds as Zari got to work analyzing the damage the demons and Hitler and done so far. She tried to concentrate but she could feel eyes watching her. 

“Okay what is with you two? You’re acting like twelve year olds caught up in gossip.” Zari cried, tossing her tablet onto the couch next to her. “We’re kind of dealing with a crisis and you two won’t stop being weird.” 

“So how was it?” Sara asked with a devilish grin. 

“More importantly how did you find the time?” Amaya asked with a laugh. 

“What?” 

“Don’t play coy with us. You and Hex were practically undressing each other before we battled Mallus.After the whole Bebo battle the two of you disappeared and now there’s hickeys all over you.” Sara scolded with a trademark Sara Lance eyebrow raise. 

“Hey Sar and I are just trying to be supportive Zari. We all deal with chaos and pain way to much around here. You deserve to be happy and to get to enjoy that feeling.” Amaya said warmly, leaning against the table. “Happy moments should be celebrated and enjoyed.” 

Zari groaned in defeat. They were her family now and if anyone knew what she was going through it was Amaya. Nate and Amaya had generations of people standing in their way in the form of Amaya’s children and grandchildren with another man, and yet the Zambezi warrior and the former historian didn’t give up on their feelings. And then there was Sara, who had to deal with her girlfriend being her boss in the time traveling and saving business. Fuck, she thought, there was no point in avoiding it. 

“I like him but there’s too many reasons why we shouldn’t be involved. I’m from the future and he’s literally from the Wild West. I’ve seen how hard things are for you and Nate.” Zari blurted. “I joined this team to save my brother not fall in love.” 

“Ooh love huh?” Sara teased as she sipped her whisky neat. 

“You know what I mean! My goal when I joined this team was to find a way to save Behrad. I promised myself I would do whatever I had to to save my brother.” Zari explained solemnly. 

“You’re worried Hex will distract you from saving your brother.” Sara replied with a another swig of liquor. 

“Or are you afraid you won’t want to give him when this is all over and return to your time?” Amaya countered sadly. 

“Both I guess. I don’t know maybe. Why can’t I just have great sex with a good guy, save the damn world with you guys, and save my brother without committing to anything?” Zari growled out of frustration. 

“Nathaniel and I are going to end up with different people. My future is already written in the blood my granddaughters share. Zari there’s still a chance for you and Hex if you want it.” Amaya replied as the Waveriders’ communication system began to buzz. 

“Pardon me Captain, Ms. Jiwe, and Ms. Tomaz but there’s an incoming message from Mr. Queen.” Gideon sounded as the big screen light up and revealed the Green Arrow. 

“Sara we’ve got a bit of an issue.” Oliver spat. 

“I said I’m sorry. How was I supposed to know that would happen?” Ray pouted somewhere in the background. 

“Just stay quiet and don’t talk to anyone else.” John snapped to his right as he joined Oliver onscreen. 

“Ray managed to piss off Al Capone during the extraction. Now he and his gang are about to start a war for Ray’s head.Capone and his men have us trapped in an abandoned building and they’re moving in fast.” Oliver growled into the camera. 

“Ray what the hell did you do?” Sara asked. 

“Well we tracked Hitler to a bar in Cicero and Nate and I went in to scout out the situation. I ugh may have spilled some beer on Al Capone and inadvertently insulted him. He may or may not have started a brawl over me.” Ray rambled nervously.

“Ugh guys this is worse than we thought.” Zari said as she looked at her program. 

“Dammit Ray!” Sara exclaimed as she opened a portal with her time courier. 

Amaya watched as Sara disappeared into the portal and popped up on the screen in front of her. The totem bearer had to stop herself from laughing as Sara smacked Ray on the back of his head. 

“The Valentine's Day Massacre that’s supposed to occur in a few hours doesn’t happen. Al Capone spends the next five years burning down all of Chicago in a turf war.” Zari gasped. 

“If we don’t fix this Chicago becomes a wasteland and thousands are killed in Capone’s war. Schools and businesses are leveled and soldiers are sent in to control the riots.” Sara responded when she saw the data Zari had put on the big screen. 

“We need a plan. This city produces some of the most influential people in history.” John huffed. 

“At this rate Barak Obama never becomes a Senator or President. Martin Luther King Jr. can’t even march. Not to mention the groundbreaking technology that shapes medicine and science.” Ray whined as he saw the timeline in Zari’s simulation. 

“Okay just calm down! I have a plan!” Sara said as she smacked his head again. “Oliver I need you to tie me up.”


	3. Pressure

Sara’s shoulders were throbbing from the awkward angle Oliver had tied her up. Her wrists were bound behind her back and she hated herself for suggesting it. Oliver had tied her up and set her against the wall before he and the others had used her time courier to make it out of the building. 

A loud crash and feet stomping up the stairs towards her snapped the Captain out of her thoughts. The wooden door splintered as a group of armed men stormed in and surrounded the area. The mobsters surveyed the room before shouting into the hallway that the room was clear. A tall man in an all back suit swaggered in with a grimace painted on his face. 

“Pauly free the woman!” Al Capone snapped to the shorter man to his left. 

Sara relaxed her shoulders as the goon cut her restraints and helped her to her feet. 

“Don’t worry miss you’re safe now. Boss doesn’t hurt women like the rest of the scum in this town.” The man said as he took his place by Capone again. 

“Thank you so much. I was so scared. Those men just came out of nowhere.” Sara exclaimed, trying to sell her damsel in distress act. 

“Yeah I bet you were terrified.” Zari remarked into the coms device Sara had hidden in her inner ear. 

“I promise ya I will make those men pay Miss. Did you see where they went?” Capone drew in his thick Chicago accent. 

“Sara maybe you can turn him back onto Bugs Moran and his gang.” Amaya said. 

“I don’t know it all happened so fast.” Sara replied, adding a teary eyed look. 

“Did they say what they wanted with ya?” Capone asked with furrowed brows. 

“They said someone named Bug had some business with my family and it was time to pay up. I thought they were going to kill me but you saved me.” Sara said hesitantly. 

“Boss it’s the Northside again. It’s gotta be Moran poaching your turf again.” Short guy snapped. 

“So we hit him hard and show him who owns this town. Gino take this gal home and then round up the boys.” Capone said as he took Sara’s hand and kissed it gently. 

“You’re my hero.” Sara said condescendingly, earning giggles from Zari and Amaya. 

Sara begrudgingly followed Gino down the stairs until they were outside. The streets were empty as they made their way across the street to a car hidden in the alleyway. Captain Lance checked to see if they were being followed by anymore of Capone’s men before making her move. Gino never saw it coming. 

Sara struck the back of the mobster’s head sending his body flying into the car in front of him. His body hit the ground with a thud and Sara pulled him out of view quickly. Now she needed to get the Massacre back on track. 

“I think it’s time to start a mob war. Oliver I need you and John to get eyes on that warehouse of Moran’s. We need confirmation that everyone who’s supposed to be in that building when Capone has it shot up shows up on time.” Sara ordered as she pulled Gino into the car. “Amaya have Gideon synthesize a mask for me based on one of Moran’s hitmen.” 

“I’ll use Gideon’s facial recognition software to match the victims. How do we know Capone will order the hit?” Zari answered as Oliver and Diggle used Sara’s time courier to follow her command. 

“I’m working on it.” Sara mumbled as she lifted Gino into the trunk of the car. 

“Sara be careful please.” Ava’s voice sounded over the communication device. “I’m on my way to you now.” 

She tossed the unconscious man’s body to the side and climbed into the driver’s seat. Luckily the alley had a back entry and she was able to back the car out the other side where no one could see. She edged the car around the corner so she could see the front of the building Capone was still in. 

Hidden in the shadows next to the car, Ava’s portal opened revealing the Time Bureau Director. Sara couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her girlfriend. Ava climbed in the passenger seat of the car and gently kissed Sara’s lips. No matter how strong or deadly she was Ava always made her feel like a lovestruck teenager. 

“Director.” Sara smirked as she pulled on the mask. 

Sara put the car in the drive as Capone’s crew stepped out of the building and pulled her handgun. The car sped up as Sara aimed the gun for the above the mobsters and emptied the clip. As Capone and his men dropped to the sidewalk for cover, Sara and one of the men made eye contact. Anger flashed in the man’s eyes as he jumped up and pulled his weapon. 

“Ava you’re going to want to hang on.” Sara exclaimed as she gunned the engine. 

Shots rang out as Capone’s men fired back and the back glass shattered in a storm of glass. Sara’s instinct was to protect Ava by pulling the Director’s body down into the seat. A burst of pain exploded in her right shoulder as her arm went limp as if it were made of concrete. The car swerved as she adjusted to steering with her left hand as she flew around a corner. 

“You lost them.” Ava said as she sat up and looked behind them. “Sara you’ve been hit.” Ava cried as she noticed the blood running down her girlfriend’s arm. 

“Sara! Ava!” Zari cried when the shooting stopped. 

“Guys do you copy?” Oliver asked stoically. 

“We’re here. Sara’s hit but we’re okay.” Ava panicked. 

“Ava get out of there now.” Amaya replied as she rushed off to the med bay. 

“Sara’s hit but on her way back. We don’t know how bad it is yet.” Zari announced over the coms.


	4. Wake Up

Blood. There’s so much blood. All Ray can think about is all the blood. It’s all over Sara, Ava, and the floor of the bridge as Ava carries the Captain to the to medical bay. Sara’s barely conscious as they rush her into a chair and hook up the monitors. There’s barely a heart rate for Gideon to detect. 

“There’s too much blood. I tried to clamp the artery but the bullet…” Ava began in between hysteric tears. 

“Pantsuit she’ll be fine. Sara’s too badass to let one of Al Capone’s goons take her down. Let haircut work and get a drink with me.” Mick said as he appeared out of nowhere. The firebug gently pulled the clone out of the room and into the kitchen. 

“It happened so fast. One minute she was smiling at me and the next she was bleeding out.” Ava whispered as Mick poured her a stiff drink. 

“Gideon’s got this Ava. Sara will be back to ordering us around and making googly eyes at you in no time.” The former criminal said as he handed her the glass. Director Sharpe’s hands were still shaking as she grabbed the cup.

“You called me Ava. You never call me Ava.” Ava said snapping out of her trance. 

“John and Ray are working on Sara now. They found the bleeder and she’s stable. Gideon is giving her some blood since you’re wearing most of hers.” Amaya announced as she entered the room. 

“Oh I am.” 

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up? I’ll come get you if anything changes.” Amaya said as she wrapped her arm around Ava’s shoulder. 

The women walked down the hallway to the locker room in silence. Amaya could feel the tension hanging in the air but the other woman didn’t say a word. Once they reached the bathroom, Ava mumbled a thank you and stumbled in. Her reflection almost made her break down again. The crisp shirt she had put on this morning was stained a deep red. 

Sara’s blood had soaked through all of her clothes. Sara. The woman she had never expected to fall for. And oh god had she fallen hard for the stubborn, badass, and fearless former assassin. Ava felt the tears bubble up again as she turned on the shower. Slowly she pulled off the sticky suit and her underwear until she was naked under the water. 

Ava scrubbed and scrubbed until the water wasn’t pink anymore. She flipped off the water and stepped out of the shower into the steam filled room. She dried off quickly and pulled on an old sweatshirt and sweatpants that were neatly folded and stacked on the counter. She pulled her wet hair into a bun and balled up her stained clothes. Amaya was waiting on her went she opened the bathroom door. 

“Hey she’s sedated but they moved her into her room so she’s comfortable. The bullet hit an artery but they repaired it and stitched her up.” Amaya explained as they entered Sara’s room. 

The Captain was propped up in her bed with leads from a monitor attached to her hand. Ray was hanging an IV while the rest of the team looked on. Ava almost cried at the sight of Sara looking so broken and fragile. The Legends gave her sympathetic looks as she sat down next to the bed and took Sara’s hand. 

“She’s going to be just fine. The bullet done some damage to the artery and some nerves but my nanites were able to repair the tears. I made a soluble port that will replenish her red blood cells over time.” Ray explained slowly. “She’ll be just fine over time.” 

“Thank you. You too John.” 

“There’s no need to thank me. Sara’s had had my back more times than I can count. Besides, Ray did all the heavy lifting.” John said with a small smile. 

Ava clutched Sara’s cold hand tightly and felt a weight being lifted off of her chest as the Captain’s chest moved slowly. A burst of yellow zoomed into the room as Wally crashed into Mick at the end of bed. Mick growled at the speedster but stepped back so the younger man could get a better look at Sara. The devastation on Wally’s face broke Ava’s heart. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Wally asked quietly. 

“Yeah she just needs time to heal. She lost a lot of blood but she’ll make it.” Zari replied when no one spoke up. 

“Sara’s a badass and a half. Don’t worry she’ll be back to kicking our asses in no time.” Nate laughed. 

It took nearly an hour of hovering for the team to disperse. Sara would have been uncomfortable by the way everyone was so concerned by her injury. Mick had only stuck around for ten minutes or so but Ava had noticed him walk by the room a dozen times in the next hour. Amaya and Nate had taken it upon themselves to get all of Sara’s favorite movies and snacks on standby for when her sedation wore off. Zari and her computer system were glued to the chair at the end of the bed. Wally had decided to literally run in and out ever so often to check on her, while Ray hadn’t left the room since Sara had been put in her bed. 

The scientist was obviously feeling guilty about Sara’s gunshot wound. He had been over compensating the entire time Ava had been in the room and no doubt since before then. Ray was following a routine of checking Sara’s vitals, fluffing her pillows, and checking her stitches every five minutes. Ava knew it was making him feel better by helping Sara recover but his guilt was misplaced. 

“It’s not your fault Ray.” Ava said after watching him check the levels of the IV bag for the tenth time.

“If I hadn’t been so careless…” Ray began. 

“Ray you didn’t fire those guns. Sara knows that you would never hurt her. A bullet to the shoulder isn’t even in the top ten of her worst injuries. You are not to blame.” Ava explained sternly. 

“I’m going to monitor the red blood cell replicator we implanted from the lab. Um will you let me know when she wakes up?” Ray huffed before rushing out of the room. 

“Thank god! I thought he’d never leave!” Sara croaked as tried to sit up. 

“Whoa Sara you were just shot! Lay down!” Ava cried as she pulled her girlfriend in closer. 

“Mhm I need to pee.” Sara whined. 

Ava eased Sara off of the bed slowly and lead her into her bathroom. The women stopped in front of the toilet and Ava lifted the lid with one hand while steadying the Captain with the other. She moved to face Sara and gently pulled down the injured woman’s jeans and underwear. Sara sank down with a fit of soft giggles. 

“I hope those painkillers are as fun as they look.” Ava said as she watched Sara laugh in a glass eyed haze. 

“I got shot.” Sara cackled. “Al Capone shot a bullet into me.” 

“Okay let's get you back into bed. You’re going to have one hell of a hangover from whatever Ray gave you.” 

Ava could tell Sara was carrying most of her weight instead of letting the Director bear the brunt of it. She waited until they cleared the bathroom doorway and then swept Sara up into her arms. Surprisingly, Sara only protested for a second before melting into Ava’s chest with a sigh. The muscled Legend was a lot lighter than Ava expected considering how well toned the former vigilante’s body was. 

“Hey ugh Director.” Zari said from the doorway as Ava tucked the Captain in. “Gary’s on the big screen in the office for you. It sounds important or I would’ve told him to call back.” 

“We’ll stay with her until you get back.” Amaya offered noticing the Director’s hesitation. 

“I will be right back. If you need me have Gideon get me.” Ava relented, planting a kiss on Sara’s forehead. “If you let her get up or pop a stitch I will gladly transport you to a time dungeon.” Ava growled at Zari and Amaya before leaving the room. 

“Now that we’re alone spill Zari!” Sara said as soon as Ava was out of sight. 

“Yeah Zari! Spill.” Amaya laughed. 

“I’ve always suspected Hex would be good in bed. Is he?” Sara asked with a goofy grin as the girls sat at the end of her bed.


	5. HUNGER

“So the sex is great, you like him, and that’s a problem?” Ava teased with a smirk as she sipped her whiskey. 

“No this job is the problem. My life being centuries apart from his is the problem.” Zari confessed sadly. 

“You don’t want to let your heart feel something if you’re only going to have to give it up.” Amaya said glumly. “But if you avoid your feelings you’re letting fear win.” 

Zari took a deep breath and flopped back against Sara’s bed in defeat. Maybe her fear of relationships and commitment in general was to blame. She’d always had trouble opening up to others and allowing herself to be vulnerable. Perhaps she was taking the easy way out and letting being a Legend be the excuse as to why her and Hex weren’t meant to be. 

“You don’t have to marry the guy. There’s nothing wrong with no strings attached sex!” Sara coughed drowsily. 

The injured Captain was started to feel the full effect of her pain meds based on her drooping eyes and slurred words. Zari couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the badass Sara Lance so out of her mind. Sara was propped up at the head of the bed snuggled up to Ava’s side drooling like a baby. It was odd to see Captain Lance so fragile but it was nice to see Ava more relaxed around members of the team for once. 

“Sara’s right Zari but if you want to it to be more than just sex that’s fine too. Don’t let this job create limits for yourself that aren’t actually there.” Amaya countered. 

“I just don’t know if I can be what he wants me to be. What if I fall for him and it clouds my judgement? What if I can’t save my brother?” Zari’s voice broke as tears blurred her vision. 

“You have a team that will back you the whole way. We won’t let you give up. I know I’d give anything to be able to save Laurel. We will fight until the end of time itself to help you.” Sara whispered. 

“She’s right. You guys have something special here. You’re a family. And I know anyone on this ship would go to war for you including me.” Ava added with a smile. 

“I’m not like you guys. I don’t believe in happy endings and fairytales. The future I’m from is a lot darker than life on this ship.” 

“Zari you have a chance to be happy. You don’t have a family in your future that affects time like I do. If I don’t go back to Zambezi then Mari and Kuwasa cease to exist. They are my destiny. This could be your chance to find yours.” Amaya said encouragingly. 

“You guys just destroyed a time demon. Everyone of you risks everything to keep time from unraveling. I think you’re perfectly capable of handing Hex. Just tell him how you feel it worked for Sara.” Ava said gazing down at her now sleeping girlfriend. “The unknown can be scary but you face the impossible every day on this ship. If you take a chance and it doesn’t work out we’ll be here.” 

“Thank you both. I know I was hesitant to join this team but I’m really glad I did.” Zari confessed. 

“We are too. I’m going to go check on Ray. Ava if you need something don’t hesitate to ask one of us.” Amaya replied as she climbed off the bed slowly to avoid disturbing Sara. 

“I should go too. You’ve had a long day and probably want to rest. Ray and Gideon are monitoring Sara every second. Try and get some sleep okay?” 

“I don’t know if I can. Every time I close my eyes I see her bleeding out…” Ava whispered softly. 

“Sara is safe. She’s right there beside you now. One of the smartest people in the world and a complex artificial intelligence system from the future are taking care of her. The rest of us will keep an eye out so you can sleep. If anything changes we’ll make sure you know.” Zari said as she left the couple alone. 

The hallway was quiet when she left Sara’s room. Any other day the ship would be alive with chaotic noises and roughhousing. Ray and his lab were usually a source of loud drilling or concerning explosions. Mick was usually watching sports way too loud while Wally attempted to pranked him. Nate and Amaya were usually wandering the ship together. Tonight the ship seemed so empty and dark. 

She wandered into the library and set her sights on the hundred year old Scotch hidden behind the top shelf of books. Zari couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the irony of Rip’s hiding location being right behind his collection of Hemingway novels. The liquor burned as she gulped a large drink. By the time she made it to her room she’d finished off almost a fourth of the unopened bottle. 

“Forgive me darling for stopping by unannounced but my messages were going unanswered. I am afraid I do not know how to work the text messaging like I had hoped.” Jonah said as walked in to find him waiting on her. “It seems that I have upset you in some way when we were together this morning.” 

Zari nearly choked on her mouthful of liquor at the sound of his rough voice. She hadn’t been expecting Hex to say the least. She was a mess from the events of the night and in desperate need of a shower and sleep. All she had wanted when she left Sara’s room was to drink, clean herself up, and drink some more. But somehow the sight of Jonah Hex made her feel better for the first time that night. 

“No I ugh got your messages it’s just… Sara was shot on a mission tonight. She’s okay now but it was just a lot to handle.” 

“I apologize. I do not wish to cloud your mind with frivolous things while your Captain is injured. Give my best to Miss Lance please.” Hex replied after an awkward silence. 

“I’m not good at this.” Zari blurted as the booze took over. 

“I am afraid I do not understand.” 

“You and me whatever we are. I’m not good at this. I can’t just let someone in like a normal person.” 

“Zari I am pretty new to this myself. I do not know the ways of your time but I wish to court you if will allow me the privilege.” Hex said removing his hat quickly with a smile. 

“Court me? Hex you’re from the eighteen hundreds! We’re literally centuries apart! We can’t be together.” Zari exclaimed before Hex’s lips against hers cut her off. 

The kiss was desperate at first. His hands were in her hair pulling her deeper into their connection. Every doubt, every fear, and every ounce of passion she’d ever felt for the cowboy exploded into their kiss. Jonah growled softly as he pulled away and found her brown eyes filled with lust and staring back at him. 

“Zari I do not know what will become of us tomorrow or a week from now. I can not tell you that you and I are written in the stars. I can tell you that I have never met someone like you.” 

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” 

“No ma’am. Just the ones I’m sweet on.”

“Sure it’s good between us now. What happens when I’m in nineteen seventeen trying to stop Napoleon Bonaparte from taking over New York? What happens when I’m gone trying to save my brother and you’re stuck waiting around for me? How is this going to work?” Zari couldn’t help but cry as she spoke. 

While it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, confessing her worries to Jonah somehow made them seem more real. The Sheriff didn’t speak or yell like she’d imagined he would. Jonah simply wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into himself gently. They stood in an embrace without a word for several minutes as Zari listened to his heart thud around in his chest. 

“Well darling then I’ll come with you to nineteen seventeen. I think it’s about time you Legends let someone else in on all your fun.”


	6. Give Yourself a Try

Zari growled as she ripped open Jonah’s shirt exposing his tanned chest. His lips found hers in a frantic mess while his calloused hands pulled on the bottom of her shirt. They parted briefly only to get Zari’s shirt above her head before crashing mouth first into each other again. A fire of need raged in her lower belly as Jonah lifted her off the ground.

“Are you sure darling?” Jonah asked, his voice thick with desire.

“I want this Jonah. I want you.”

Zari giggled softly as Jonah stumbled back into the edge of the bed. He dropped her onto her back gently and unzipped his jeans while she did the same with her own. The muscles in his chest contracted as he pulled her jeans and underwear off in one swift motion. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he bent down to remove his pants. She moaned when he kicked his pants off slapping his erection again his toned stomach.

Zari bit her lip as he crawled onto the bed in front of her and sat back on his knees. She licked her lips and reached over her left side to grab a condom from her nightstand. Jonah’s eyes darkened when she ripped open the wrapper with her teeth and slowly rolled the condom over his cock. Breath hitched in the cowboys throat eliciting a dirty moan.

He sat up on his knees and caught her lips with his, pulling on her bottom lip gently with his teeth. The taste of Scotch clung to her lips as they pulled one another as close as they could be. Hex’s left hand slipped to her lower back while the right undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. Finally they were together with nothing in between them.

Zari pulled away from their embrace and hooked her arms under Jonah’s shoulders. Using her weight and his body position, she pushed off of the bed and rolled them over to straddle him. Hex grinned deviously and rolled his hips forward to brush his erection where she ached for him. She moaned softly at the sensation as her hands wrapped around him. Strong hands held the small of her back as Hex leaned up to kiss her.

The first roll of his hips filled her only halfway. Zari’s nails dug into the skin of his back as she adjusted to the feel of him. She had learned the first time that they’d had sex that he was bigger than anyone else she’d ever been with. And damn he was so much better than anyone too. Her position on top gave her all the leverage to control their pace.

She started slow at first, rolling into his chest lazily. The pressure in her lower belly started to rise making her moan into his mouth. Lips trailed a path down her throat until they found her aching breasts. Hex’s tongue circled a nipple delicately before he bit down gently. She tightened her legs around his waist and picked up her pace.

Moans of pleasure and skin slapping against skin echoed in the room as Zari’s eyes rolled back in her head. The first orgasm hit her full force, taking her breath away. Her afterglow was cut short as Hex’s hands found her hips, guiding her thrusts to move faster. He changed the angle of his hips and began hitting her cervix with each thrust.

Hex’s own climax followed with the cowboy’s pelvis jerked off the bed. The Sheriff’s fell back on the bed in exhaustion as Zari continued her pursuit of orgams three. Hex was gradually softening inside of her but she clenched down on his cock. The added stimulation was just what she needed.

A rush of pleasure hit her body like a wave with her third orgasm. Her moan was cut off by his lips gently meeting hers. They collapsed into a heap breathing heavily for several minutes before Zari had the nerve to speak. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Zari asked breathlessly as she rolled over on her stomach next to him. “Things were really intense and we were caught up in a moment.”

“I will admit I have thought about it ever since Mallus and his crew showed up in my town.” Jonah replied as he removed the condom and tossed it into the trash by her bedside.

“Really? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was unsure of what you were feeling darling. I guess I was beating the devil around the stump.” Jonah yawned as he snuggled into her chest.

She couldn’t deny the uneasy feeling settling deep in her stomach. It was one thing to be involved with Hex while trying to keep time from literally unraveling. The thought of him being a part of the team while they were together wouldn’t be the worse thing. Hex was a good ally for the Legends and with Sara hurt they were a man short. It would be selfish of Zari to get in the way of what was best for the team.

“The team does need someone to help out while Sara recovers. Having you around wouldn’t be total torture.” Zari confessed with a yawn.

The soft sound of Hex’s breathing followed as he fell asleep. Zari was tired but she couldn’t get her mind to shut off. Things weren’t going like she had hoped they would when she agreed to join the Legends. She was supposed to be focusing on saving her brother and not screwing up the universe’s timeline. Sara had been just as broken as she was when they met and now Ava and her were making it work. Hell from the stories Sara had shared about her life before joining the team she was probably more screwed up than Zari. Could she really let herself be happy without feeling like she was failing her brother?


	7. A Change of Heart

Zari was on her third cup of tea and her thirteenth attempt of rewriting her program’s code when Ray found her. She was sitting on Rip’s old desk mumbling to herself angrily while typing away on her keypad. The night hadn’t been very kind to her after Hex had fallen asleep. Her head was swimming with worry and concern of how her actions could negatively affect her team and her brother. By the time three o’clock had rolled around she had given up on sleep and decided to work. 

Mallus’ escape had created a shit storm of anachronisms that needed to be fixed for the sake of time itself. Her initial program had allowed the team to find loopholes they could extort to help stop Mallus and Darhk. A thought had come to her when she was lying bed that just might give the team an upper hand in all missions and Zari a better chance at saving her brother. All she had to do was rework the code she had spent nearly a decade creating. 

“I don’t know what your program did wrong but I bet it’s very sorry.” Ray said with a laugh, announcing his presence. 

“Dammit Ray you scared me! Why are you up so early?” Zari screamed, startled by the cheery scientist. 

“It’s nine in the morning. I’m up by five for my workout and protein smoothie.” Ray replied with a big smile. “What are you up to this early? You seem a little agitated.”

“I couldn’t really sleep after Sara and everything that happened last night. Working on this program helps me take my mind of heavier stuff I guess.” 

“You’re rewriting the code for your anachronistic detection software?” Ray asked as he noticed the monitor on the wall. 

“Yeah I had an idea to set up another server that uses similar search parameters. This server tracks anachronisms and finds loopholes we can use to our advantage. I’m trying to create a different server to predict the most likely targets for Mallus’ friends.” 

“Okay so like a weather predictor for demons and entities recently freed from a time prison. That sounds reasonable.” 

“Yeah except there are too many variables to pinpoint where and when will be attacked.” 

“Well why not focus on potential targets and set up some kind of surveillance. I’m sure the Time Bureau would help us keep an eye on the bigger events and the team can check out the smaller ones.” 

“A radar for the bigger strings that keep time from unraveling.” Zari whispered with her brow furrowing in deep thought. 

“So what’s really going on with you?” 

“What do you mean?” Zari asked taken off guard. 

“You’ve been… different since we fought Mallus. I know you only joined the team to help your brother but I hope you know you’re one of us. If you’re thinking of leaving just know that you do fit in on this ship.” Ray answered hesitantly. 

“I’m not thinking about leaving Ray. I joined this team because Sara told me I’d have the chance to save my brother. I haven’t done that yet.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Zari worked on her computer and Ray looked on quietly. Ray has always been kind to her since she joined the team but they had never really had a moment of connection between just the both of them. From what she’d seen so far Ray was adamant about seeing the best in people and impossible situations. It was no surprise to her that he had seen something good in Nora Darhk. 

“We’ll back your play you know. Nate, Amaya, Sara, Wally, Ava, me, and even Mick will do whatever we can to help you save your brother. We’ve all lost something or someone that we’d give everything to get back.” 

“I know. You guys are like family. In fact you’re the only family I have left.” 

“Just until we get your brother back.” Ray countered nudging her with his elbow. 

“This job was supposed to be my way of saving Behrad. Now I’m letting myself get distracted and I can’t let happen.” Zari huffed before returning to her work. 

“Well what’s distracting you?” 

“It’s kind of complicated…” 

“Oh okay I ugh understand if you don’t want to talk to me about it. Just don’t hold it all in when you have a whole team that would take on some of that weight.” Ray whispered sadly. 

“Ray I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m just not sure I know how to explain how I’m feeling to someone else right now.” 

“I’ve been there you know. I was engaged a few years ago but she was murdered. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t wish it had been me instead of Anna.” 

“I ugh I’m sorry Ray.”

They sipped their drinks in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Ray watched Zari work. Ray was by no means stupid as evident by his Atom suit but even he was impressed by Zari’s coding. He was awestruck by her progress and she could tell by the way he was eyeballing the screen like a kid on Christmas morning eyeing their presents. 

“Do you think it’s possible to do it what we do and be in a relationship?” Zari blurted. 

“I think that when two people are meant to be not even time travel can keep them apart.” 

“But what about Nate and Amaya? They are head over heels for each other but they can’t have a future! What kind of happiness is that?” 

“The feeling of being with the one person that makes everything better and makes you want to be better for yourself is indescribable. Some people spend their entire lives chasing that and never find it. Nate and Amaya have that even if she has to go back to Zambezi.” Ray mused patting Zari’s back gently. 

“Thank you Ray.” Zari smiled as Ray got up to leave. 

“You’re welcome. And for what it’s worth, you deserve to be happy. We all need something to turn to at the end of the day.” Ray added before leaving the office with a flash of his trademark smile. 

Zari felt like she was going to vibrate out of her skin. It had taken nearly six hours but she had finally managed to restructure her program. The first person she wanted to tell was Jonah but when she went to her room where she had left him sleeping, he was nowhere to be found. The only trace of him was his cowboy hat sitting on her bedside table where he’d thrown it the night before.

She headed down the hallway hoping to find him before someone else did. The last thing she wanted was for another member of the team to find him and figure out what they’d been up to. Talking to Mick about her sex life was less appealing than a root canal. It was fairly quiet on the Waverider no doubt due to Sara’s injury. Gideon was even oddly quiet Zari thought as she rounded the bridge for the second time. 

A faint fit of laughter drifting from the kitchen caught her attention just as she was about to call on Gideon for help. There was no doubt the smooth voice belonged to Hex. She rounded the corner into the dining area and found him sipping a cup of coffee and laughing with Nate, Amaya, and Mick. 

“Hey guys.” Zari began awkwardly when the trio noticed her presence. 

“Hey Zari we were just listening to Hex tell us about his days as a bounty hunter. This guy has some crazy stories.” Nate cackled oblivious to the tension between Hex and Zari. 

Amaya thankfully picked up on her fellow totem bearer’s discomfort. “Hey Hex came by to check on Sara and to let us know he’s willing to help us out on missions until she’s better.” 

“Well that’s awful nice of you Hex.” Zari added with a sideways glance at the Sheriff. 

“Yes ma’am. You Legends saved my town from Mallus so I owe you one.” Hex explained sheepishly. 

“You know what we’re going to go watch a movie in the Library. It was good to see you again Hex.” Amaya coughed pulling Mick and Nate out of the room by their arms. 

“I ugh missed you this morning when I woke up.” Hex said softly as he stepped closer to her. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to get some work done.” 

“I slipped out of your room before anyone saw me. Nate caught me in the hallway so I had to pretend I was here to see Sara.” Hex explained. 

“Oh okay good thinking. So ugh are you headed back home?” 

“I had planned on seeing Ms. Lance and then talking to you about me sticking around for a bit.” Jonah replied leaning back against the counter. 

“So you were serious about joining the team.” 

“If that is okay with you. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in your place of residence.” 

“You don’t make me uncomfortable Jonah. I just don’t want to mess with whatever we are by working together. This team is my family and I can’t lose focus of that or saving Behrad.” 

“Your brother that passed?” 

“Yeah he was killed for fighting the people that wanted to hunt down others like me. This ship is the only chance I have at saving him and I don’t want to jeopardize that.” 

“Darlin’ if there is one thing I have learned about you it is that you do not give up easily. Hell none of you Legends go quietly. I also know that your team would go up against the devil himself to help you and I would too.” Hex said, placing his hands on her shoulders gently. 

“Come on, let’s go talk to Sara. Maybe she’ll finally get some rest with you helping us out.” Zari replied, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. 

Jonah was right. It had never been in her nature to give up even when the odds were stacked against her. She had a team of badass friends and impossible technology on her side. She’d be damned if she was going to do anything short of stopping Mallus’s friends and her brother’s death.

“So did you get any work done on that fancy computer of yours?” Hex asked just before they reached the Captain’s quarters. 

“Hell yeah I did and you’re not going to believe what I done!”


	8. An Encounter

Zari was pacing in front of Sara’s bed when Mick finally joined the rest of the team. Once he had heard about Zari’s breakthrough, Hex had insisted the woman let the rest of her team know. Gideon had announced the mandatory team meeting a full half hour before but even Mick being late couldn’t spoil Zari’s excitement. 

The team was piled into the Captain’s room with Sara and Ava nestled in the bed and Amaya and Nate fixed to the bedside chairs. Wally was leaning against Sara’s dresser impatiently twirling a keychain with his speedster abilities, while Ray was sitting in the floor at the foot of the bed like a kid hanging onto every word of a campfire ghost story. Mick sauntered in, second lunch in hand, and propped himself up against the doorway angrily. 

“So what’s so important that we all had to be here?” Amaya asked quickly.

“Yeah Sara should really be resting right now.” Ava added annoyed. 

“Okay so you guys remember the program I created to find loopholes in time that we could exploit to save my brother?” Ava began, earning nods from everyone but Mick, who growled in agreement. 

“I don’t need a computer lesson ponytail.” Mick spat taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Well I amplified it. The application can not only find loopholes we can use but it also determines which events in history are more likely to be targeted by anachronisms.” Zari explained slowly. 

“Wait so you can predict where some freak will decide to screw with the timeline of the universe?” Nate asked excitedly. 

“It’s like Tinder for bad guys and historically significant events!” Ray yelled with a laugh. 

“So how does this thing work?” Ava asked skeptically. 

“I added the events that have been altered in past anachronisms as a baseline. This system will sort out which events could cause the biggest consequences if they were changed like the ones from past missions.” 

“So we can figure out where other time prison escapes are going to pop up.” Wally reasoned. 

“Exactly but that’s not all. Tell ‘em the rest darlin’.” Hex boasted giving Zari a smile. 

“Time travel creates a surge of energy larger than any man made machine could make in a millennia. With Gideon’s technology I was able to set up an alert system for these surges that will give us a notice when someone or something else is traveling to unwind time!” Zari yelled. 

“So we can track anomalies in time before damage is done. This is groundbreaking Zari. No one at the Time Bureau has even come close to this kind of development.” Ava praised sincerely. 

“So how soon can you have this Time Tinder thingy up an running?” Sara asked drowsily. 

“It’s fully functional now. Umm actually can we not call it Time Tinder please?” Zari groaned. 

“Too late it kind of flows. Time Tinder Time Tinder.” Wally giggled goofily. 

“Alright then let’s kick some anachronism ass!”Nate cheered with a fist pump. 

“Listen guys I’m going to be sidelined for a bit until these damn stitches come out. We have to be extra careful now. We’re not dealing with average bad guys anymore. Whatever escaped with Mallus is powerful and not going to go quietly.” Sara began as loud as she could muster. “There’s no room for mistakes now. I won’t be able to be in the field but I’ll man the missions from here. While I’m out, Jonah has offered to help us out. Let’s show him how Legends get things done.” 

“Can I leave now?” Mick grumbled with a mouthful of food. 

“Not yet guys. There’s one more thing. While I’m out of the field I’m leaving Amaya and Jonah in charge.” Sara yawned sleepily. 

“What?” Amaya chokes surprised. 

“I want to make it clear I believe in every one of you. The decision was made based on Hex’s position as Sheriff and Amaya’s experience with the Justice Society. I expect you all to behave yourselves.” 

“Okay now you guys can go. Sara needs to rest.” Ava cut in quickly. She knew her girlfriend would go on and on even though Sara wasn’t feeling well. 

The team filed out of the room behind Mick who practically ran out leaving the couple alone. Zari felt energized from her presentation and wanted to celebrate. Celebrate with Hex and no clothing of course. Everyone ended up at the bridge where Wally, Mick, and Ray excuses themselves suspiciously fast. 

“So Co-Captain Hex and Co-Captain Jiwe what are your first official orders?” Nate asked excitedly. 

“Well we’ve had a stressful few days so maybe we should all just try to relax. I mean as soon as Zari’s program finds a mission for us we’ll know. I think we should take this time to ugh prepare.” Amaya said watching Zari and Hex steal glances of each other. 

“I think that’s a mighty fine idea Ms. Jiwe. In the meantime I’ll see if Ms. Tomaz can’t teach me a thing or two about how you Legends handle business.” Hex stumbled trying to blush at being caught making eyes at Zari. 

“Good idea. I’ll give you a rundown of our technology while the program uploads to Gideon’s hard drive.” Zari added nonchalantly. 

“Okay Nathaniel and I will be keeping an eye on Mick, Wally, and Ray so they don’t hurt themselves.” Amaya smirked as she pulled Nate down the hall. 

Zari fidgeted nervously as she watched the couple disappear down the hallway. She’d been painfully waiting to get Hex alone since he proudly egged her on in front of the team. All she wanted was him and she be damned if anything was going to get in the way of what she wanted. She was unbelievably turned on. 

“Woah there Sweetheart!” Hex said as she pulled him hastily into Rip’s old office by the arm. 

“Gideon make sure we aren’t disturbed please.” Zari purred with a devilish grin. 

“As you wish Miss Tomaz.” The AI responded, as the office doors snapped shut and instantly frosted over. 

“Now Miss Tomaz are you trying to seduce me?” Hex husked licking his lips. 

“That depends Mr. Hex, is it working?” 

Zari’s hand brushed the front of his pants lightly over the bulge slowly forming. He wanted her her just as much from the looks of his erection. Hex pulled her in by the small of her back and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was intimate and slow but Zari needed more to calm the pressure in her lower abdomen. 

Calloused hands found her thighs just under her ass and in an instant her feet were no longer on the ground. Her legs hooked around his waist brushing him against her center but it still wasn’t enough. She needed him inside her with his skin dancing against hers. Hex growled softly as he stumbled back into the table in the middle of the room and set her down for support. 

Their lips parted just long enough to catch their breath and dispose of their respective shirts. Zari made quick work of his pants while his teeth nibbled on her neck and his hands worked the clasps of her bra. She all but ripped the buttons off her jeans trying to remove the last barrier between them. Her hips jerked up in search of some kind of contact but instead strong hands ripped down her jeans and underwear. 

“God you are dream.” Hex whispered breathlessly as his eyes met hers. 

She raked her hands down the toned muscles of his chest until she found him hard and pulsing for her. He rolled his hips gently running the head through her arousal slowly. Zari’s breath caught in her throat at the unexpected jolt of pleasure radiating through her. Jonah watched her in awe as her head dipped back and a ungodly moan slipped from her mouth. Without warning, he pushed inside the head of his cock finding her cervix. 

“Mhm.” She cried relishing in the way he filled her. 

He stilled for a moment allowing her muscles to adjust to the feel of him before he began rutting into her slowly. She was deliciously warm against him and so damn wet. Each pump of his hips sent a wave of arousal dripping down to the base of his cock. The skin of his chest flexed against her breast as he found a slow rhythm. A warm ache crept up her body and settled in her lower abdomen as he pulled her closer and closer to climax. 

His tongue traced her swollen lips as her nails dug into the skin on his back. He could feel her clenching down as her legs landed around his hips. The movement of his hips become sharper as Zari’s body explodes into an orgasm. She peppers his chest lightly with kisses welcoming his lazy pumps. Hex’s hips buck once more before his cum is filling her with an incredible warmth. 

They remain chest to chest for a moment catching their breath in each other’s arms. It’s Hex that finally pulls away and gently slips out of her. He finds her discarded clothes and gently helps her dress herself. She finds her tablet intending to get to work but finds the sight of Hex getting dressed too distracting to focus. Zari can’t see anything except the way his abs are flexing as he pulls on his underwear and pants. 

“Well my dear are you staring?” Hex asked flashing a grin. 

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Zari blurts seriously. 

“Darlin’ I am to. Now how about you show me all about this fancy computer work of yours?” 

“Okay come here.” Zari says patting the table next to her. 

Hex plops down next to her and his hand finds its way to her knee. She inches closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder. The screen lights up as Zari starts to finish the last updates her system needs to be fully functional. Computers and almost all technology are foreign to Jonah but even he can tell that Zari is incredibly talented. Lines and lines of letters and numbers flood the monitor which seems to be okay judging by the smile it puts on Zari’s face. 

“Gideon’s motherboard is powered by insanely powerful and advanced technology. The time I’m from isn’t even close to having this kind of tech. I can’t believe I just used it to create something of my own.” Zari mused amazed. 

“I can Zari. That mind of yours is more powerful than any weapon, or power, or contraption, on this whole damn ship.” 

“Thank you for being here and making me realize that you’re what I want.” Zari replied meeting his gaze. 

“I cannot think of anywhere I’d rather be.” Hex said pecking her on the lips. 

“We should probably go see what everyone else is up to before they come looking for us. It really smells like sex in here.” 

“I am afraid you are right. I do believe a shower is not a bad idea either.” Hex laughed. 

“Gideon can you turn the air on for the office only. We should probably shower separately if we don’t want to get caught.” 

“Oh darlin’ what’s the fun in that?”


	9. Fallingforyou

Zari sighed as she pulled her wet hair into a neat bun on the top of her head. She and Hex had enjoyed some not so innocent activities in the shower before he was called into a meeting with Constantine. She had been hoping they’d get the chance to just relax and watch a movie together but duty calls. Now she was just going to have to try and get some work done. 

The buzz of Gideon’s food synthesizer snapped her out of her thoughts as she grabbed her hot cup of tea. She strolled back to her room slowly relishing in the freedom of not having a mission. As she rounded the corner to the hall leading to everyone’s rooms, the sound of laughter coming from Sara’s room caught her attention. Captain Lance was still very much on the mend and still taking pain medicine that made her loopy. 

“Sounds like someone’s feeling better.” Zari said spotting Sara smiling from her bed. 

“Ava slipped her some painkillers before she went to work.” Amaya, who was planted in the bedside chair with her feet propped up, whispered. 

“Dude this ship just gets cooler and cooler every time I visit.” Felicity cried as she appeared from the bathroom. “Oh hey Zari it’s good to see you.” 

“Felicity it’s good to see you too! I didn’t even know you were here.” Zari replied as she grabbed a seat at the end of the bed. 

“I just got here. Ava called Quentin about the shooting and he called us.” The younger woman explained. 

“Where’s Oliver and John?” Amaya asked. 

“John and Lyla are on a top secret A.R.G.U.S. mission with Dinah, Curtis, and Rene. Oliver and William are on a camping trip with his science class. They all send their love though.” 

“How’s that going by the way? Oliver being a dad to someone else’s kid.” Sara asked with a frown. 

“I really thought it would be more difficult honestly. I mean it’s totally been an adjustment for all three of us but William is a great kid. He and I we have this bond that I can’t even describe. It’s amazing.” Felicity gushed showing off her dimples. 

“I never pictured Ollie as a dad. Hell then again I never imagined I’d be living on a time ship either.” Sara laughed. 

“The real question is when are you and Oliver going to have babies?” Amaya asked with a wink. 

“Listen I just got used to having one kid in the house let’s slow that down. Neither of us are in a rush to have a baby.” Felicity coughed shocked by the question. 

“What’s it like having a kid and trying to be vigilantes?” Zari asked curiously. 

“It’s hard. There’s nights that William gets really scared that something bad is going to happen to Oliver or me. Sometimes I think the same thing but we go out there every night to make our home safer for him. We aren’t going out alone either we have a team behind us now.” 

“I feel bad for pulling you into our Mallus disaster. I shouldn’t have asked you guys for help.” Sara confessed sadly. 

“Sara you know Oliver, John, and I would go to war for you. You’re family to us and this team is too. People like us can’t sit around and let innocent people get hurt. This is what we do so stop it.” 

“Let’s be honest none of us are equipped to handle normal lives. We all belong here.” Amaya laughed. 

“Preach it sister.” Sara laughed with a wince. 

“Hey easy there or you’ll pop a stitch!” Felicity scolded. 

“I just need some rest and I’ll be good as new. We don’t exactly have time for a day off. Ava went to get some Time Bureau medic to give up some future tech to heal me. As soon as she gets back, I’m back to cracking the whip around here.” Sara growled stubbornly. 

“So far there’s no need to crack the whip. My program is up and running but it could be days before we have a hit.” Zari offered. 

“Yeah we’re keeping an eye on things for you. We’ll make sure the team stays mission ready and keep the boys from blowing themselves up. Just take the time to heal and have some time off for once.” Amaya added confidently. 

“We’re a team. I can’t leave you guys a man down because of a little gunshot.” 

“They won’t be. Team Arrow and Team Flash are ready to back them when or wherever we’re needed. We’ll make sure they’re not down a man in the field.” Felicity smiled widely. 

“We still don’t even know what kind of freaks we’re dealing with. Constantine hasn’t figured out who or what escaped with Mallus. This could get ugly really quick.” Sara growled. 

“It already has Sara! You were shot.” Ava cried as she entered the room. 

“Ava don’t…” 

“No don’t you dare tell me to calm down! I held you while you bled out! Your blood was everywhere.” Ava broke. “You almost died and that might not be a big deal to a former assassin but it is to people that love you!” 

“We’re gonna go…” Zari coughed as she pulled Amaya and Felicity to their feet. 

The three woman rushed out into the hallway clumsily to avoid the confrontation. Ava’s voice only got louder as they headed to the kitchen. Sara’s voice joined in the noise and the couple began yelling back and forth at each other. Zari hated conflict within the team in general but Ava and Sara fighting made it worse. They were the parents of the Legends in a way and their relationship was sacred to the team. 

“You know what I’m going to go. I’ll talk to you guys soon. Gideon has me on speed dial so Team Arrow is ready when needed. Tell Sara I said I’m sorry I had to bail without saying goodbye.” Felicity explained. 

“Tell the guys we say hello.” Amaya replied with a grin. 

“Yeah and thank you for checking up on Sara. We’ll keep you updated on how she’s feeling.”

“Don’t mention it. Us vigilante squads have to stick together.” The blonde called before entering the drop ship. 

“Ms. Tomaz I do believe your program has detected an abnormality you should take a look at.” Gideon announced. 

“What kind of abnormality?”

“I’m afraid the child of one the Legends has been kidnapped from the future by Damien Darhk.”


	10. Love it if We Made it

“What the hell is going on?” Ava yelled as she stepped into the Waverider. 

“Ma’am we have a problem.” Hex began clearing his throat before Ava interrupted. 

“Why the fuck is Sara out of bed?!” 

“Woah Aves calm down I haven’t moved a muscle. Ray and Nate helped me into the chair and I haven’t been on my feet since before I got shot. Now like Jonah said we have a problem.” Sara sassed from a wheelchair to Hex’s left. 

The entire team was gathered just outside of Sara’s office. Ava could tell that something was wrong by the stressed looks on everyone’s faces. Annoyingly cheery Ray has his head down making the Director very nervous. The most recent Legend mission had resulted in her girlfriend being shot. Ava didn’t think it could get much worse but damn the Legends sure were overachievers.

“Gideon go ahead.” Zari called out. 

“Yes Ms. Tomaz. A disturbance in the timeline was detected earlier this evening. It appears Damien Darhk has made the acquaintance of two escapees from Mallus’ prison. The trio traveled to twenty twenty six and kidnapped the child of one of the Legends.” Gideon began. “More disruptions in the time continuum reveal all descendants of the Legends as well Oliver Queen's children have been taken.” 

“So some creep is stealing the children of vigilantes? Cool.” Ray huffed defeated. 

“Gideon call Constantine and fill him in then plot a course for twenty twenty six. Guys strap in we have kids to save.” Sara growled taking control. 

“Wait Captain Lance you can’t be serious?” Ava asked tensely. 

“Uh oh Mom and Mom are fighting again.” Zari whispered not so subtlety. 

“We have to save these kids Director Sharpe they’re family. Legends don’t abandon anyone let alone family. So yeah I’m serious.” 

“Sara I’m not suggesting you let Damien Darhk get away with this. We need a plan! You can’t just go in guns a blazing and come face to face with your future selves! That’s time travel one oh one!” 

“They’re totally fighting.” Amaya sighed. 

“We are not fighting!” Ava and Sara yelled in unison. 

“Guys lets all take a deep breath and try to calm down.” Nate suggested gently. 

“Nate’s right you guys. If we start fighting now no one is going to save those kids.” Ray added sternly. 

“If we let any of you come in contact with your future selves there could be issues. Barry altering the timeline has made interference even more risky than before. I know how badly you all want to handle this and I get it guys.” Ava explained slowly. 

“But Director?” Sara seethed. 

“I can’t authorize the Legends for this mission as the Director of the Time Bureau.” 

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Mick growled rushing the Director. 

“Woah buddy calm down.” Nate said as he steeled up and blocked the fire bug’s path. 

“Any other team is going to mess this up. We need to…” Sara yelled before Ava’s hand appeared in her face. 

“Captain I said I couldn’t authorize the Legends for the mission. I didn’t say you guys couldn’t be the ones that handle it.” Ava smiled deviously. 

“What?” Zari asked confused as the couple shared heated looks. 

“Gideon get the ship to twenty twenty six. I’ll need you to make us some convincing disguises. The Legends are going undercover.” Sara laughed as she buckled herself into her seat. 

“Right away Captain Lance.”

“We have no idea what we’re running into here. I don’t think this is a good idea.” Hex spoke up as the ship lurched into motion. 

“I’m with Jonah on this one. This team has already dealt with a situation quite similar to this.” Nate whispered, thinking of Martin and his college aged self meeting. 

“Look I haven’t forgotten that mission you guys. Ollie’s kid was taken. Other kids that could be any of our’s were taken by Damien Darhk. Saving family is worth the risk don’t you think?” Sara huffed. 

“She’s right.” Zari announced quickly. “Everyone of us has lost someone already. We’re Legends damnit! Let’s fight back so that doesn’t happen again.” 

“Okay blondie I’m in but only if I get to try one of these guys.” Mick growled as he unbuckled himself from his seat. 

“If we do this and something goes wrong the entire history of the universe could meltdown. You guys understand that right?” Ray asked nervously. 

“Then we make damn sure that nothing goes wrong.” Jonah said as the Waverider jolted to a stop. 

“Captain we have landed just outside town. I have synthesized disguises for the team as you asked. They are in the closet with more appropriate clothing for this time.” Gideon called out. 

“Thank you Gideon. Can you get eyes on the kids?” Sara asked as she started down the hallway. 

“I will tap into security footage around the city to see if I can locate them.” 

“Zari see if you can hack into Felicity’s system. Team Arrow has to be on this already so we need to be one step ahead.” Ava suggested following after her girlfriend. 

Sara was inspecting a pile of masks when Ava found her in the Mission Closet. Gideon’s ability to create clothing, armor, and weapons for any era in time had created the need for a storage area. The large room held just about any kind clothing and weapons ever invented. 

“Sara..” 

“Don’t okay. I already know what you’re going to say. You think I’m being reckless by wanting to handle this mission myself.” 

“Sara that’s not it.” Ava replied hesitantly. “I just received a report on the missing kids.” 

“And?”

“One of them is ours.”


End file.
